Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Clankriege/@comment-31407450-20170728145157/@comment-26980655-20170817071527
Bonecrasher sagte: 1) Zeig mir einen Krieg von euch wo eure Pseudo 11er gegen Max 11er oder zumindest Max 10er antreten mussten und ich ziehe den Hut vor dir, 2) deine Definition von Rushen ist echt kurios. 3) P.S. was für die " Schule" müsste ich zuletzt vor 30 Jahren machen, also Hör gefälligst au andere als Kleinkinder herabzusetzen, Jungchen. 2) Das ist auch deine Definition von Rushen. Wir haben alle die gleiche Definition von Rushen. Entweder man ist gemaxt oder man ist gerusht. Es ist unlogisch einen offensiv gerushten Account als nicht gerusht zu bezeichnen, nur weil es dann einen Konflikt mit euer Kunstprodukt des "Engi´s" gibt. Wieso gibt es diesen Konflikt? Weil ihr zu gierig seid, wenn es darum geht Begrifflichkeiten Negativ aufzuladen. Für euch sind defensiv gerushte Spieler Noobs, die "eure" bevorzugte Art des Spielens (ausmaxen) nicht begriffen haben. Sie haben nach euren Vorstellungen nur Nachteile. Ein offensiv gerushter Spieler hat im CK Vorteile, die man nicht totschweigen kann. Und da für euch Rushen prinzipiell Nachteile bringen, darf es kein Rusher sein. Es muss ein neuer Begriff her, also "Engi". Ein OCA ist gerusht, weil er nicht ALLES ausgebaut hat, bevor er im Rh aufgestiegen ist. 3) Tja, würde das ganze stimmen, wäre es ja echt ein kleines Kuriosum. Die Art wie und was du schreibst, bietet kaum Anhaltspunkt für einen +40 jährigen. Sry. Ich schätze dich auf 16 mit viel wohlwollen auf 18/19. Du schreibst auch "ich soll andere nicht als Kleinkinder hinstellen". Gemäß der Identifikation über Abgrenzung würde es absolut reichen "als Kind" zu schreiben. Ich würde zB schreiben/sagen: "Behandel mich nicht wie ein Kind". Ein Kind würde schreiben: "Behandel mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind". Verstehst du was ich meine? Wenn zB einer im Global andere als Kleinkinder "beleidigen" will, dann ist er/sie selbst oft noch ein Kind, aber eben kein Kleinkind mehr. (Denn dann würde er sich ja selbst beleidigen). Erwachsene benutzen auch ganz selten das Wort Erwachsene. Oft sind es Jugendliche oder Spieler um die 20, die meinen erwachsen zu sein. Oder Du bist wirklich ein kleines / großes Kuriosum und benutzt die dt. Sprache nach ganz anderen Prämissen. Aber ich denke mal das du Muttersprachler bist und ein feines Sprachgefühl besitzt. Solltest du es nicht sein, kann es natürlich sein, dass du dann stets "Mann" oder "Frau" sagst. 1) Das ist nicht möglich, weil das Matchmaking gar nicht so funktioniert. Du kannst als gerushte Rh11 kein max Rh11 ziehen. Das geht nicht! Wo sollen denn die MM Punkte her kommen? Es ist auch kaum möglich, als gerushter Rh11 einen max Rh10 zu ziehen. Höchstens und selbst das wird vermutlich nicht klappen, wenn der gerushte Rh11 max Infernos und eine max Arty hat. Aber selbst dann werden wohl die MM Punkte der Arty nicht reichen, einen max Rh10 hervorzuzaubern. Wieso? Weil das System auf Mathematik beruht. Da du schon so alt bist, erkläre ich es mal physikalisch. Die Formel der Kraft ist Masse mal Beschleunigung. F = m * g (oder a) Das bedeutet, das ein massereicher Kämpfer mit einer kleinen Beschleunigung die gleiche Kraft besitzt, wie ein massearmer Kämpfer mit einer hohen Beschleunigung. Auch wenn sie phänomenologisch unterschiedlich sind ("dick" und "träge" vs. "schlank" und "schnell"), besitzen sie die gleiche Kraft. Man könnte sagen, dass sie ebenwürdig sind. Außerlich absolut unterschiedlich Das MM sucht weder nach der Masse ( Deff) noch nach der Beschleunigung (OFF). Das MM sucht lediglich nach der Kraft und meint diese mit dem Gewicht (Warweight) gefunden zu haben. Nun kommt ein weiterer Aspekt hinzu und zwar die Flexibiliät der MM Suche. Bedeutet nix anders, als das es verschiedene Variationsmöglichkeiten des gematchten Warweight gibt. Das System schaut nur, dass in etwa die Warweights stimmen. Man sieht es ganz deutlich bei dem Rokamo Beispiel. In der Praxis bedeutet es, dass mein pseudo Rh11 mögliche Gegner bekommen könnte. 3 nachweislichen Cks läuft gerade / 2 im Log (In Abhängigkeit des restlichen Setups) : RH11: #2R0UYLCG RH10: #2RL2JJYVQ Rh9: #9C0UGP8PU Nun denkst du vermutlich. Wenn er diesen Rh9 als Gegenüber bekommt, ist es doch total unfair. Was für ein armer Clan, dass er solche fiesen Engis bekommen hat. Deswegen ganz kurz die Rh Aufschlüsselung der Truppe. Von Pos. 1 zur Pos 10. 9, 10, 8, 8, 9, 10, 8,11, 6, 6 Wenn man nur die erste Position betrachtet ist es euer typisches RH9 gegen Rh11 Schnappatmung bekommendes "Wie unfair". Wenn man sich aber den gesamten Gegnerclan betrachtet, wird das Bild schon relativiert. Hatten sie gegen uns eine Chance? Nein! Hatten sie viele Wins in Folge? Ja! Die haben uns mit 26 Sternen und 87 % zerstört. Also keine wirklichen Gegner! Ich habe das ja bereits oben geschrieben, manchmal sind sie einfach schlecht. Aber Engi gegen Engi (^^) + gleiche MM Punkte. Nun schauen wir uns den Clan des Rh11 an. Wieder von Pos.1 zur Pos.10 absteigend. 11, 9, 8, 8, 8,' 10', 8, 3, 3, 3 Das ist eine Kombination aus "RosterEngineering" (so ähnlich hat das hier mal einer genannt) und ein Rh10 der auf Pos. 6 in einer Wulst von Rh8 steckt. Den Rh11 kann sich ja jeder über ID anschauen. Der hatte weder Inferno noch Arty, dafür aber eine moderate Verteidigung und relativ gute Truppen. 6er Drakes / 7er Blitz , 7er Loons, 5er Walks + leider oder Gott sei Dank schwache Helden + 1032 Sterne. Aber von der Off her gar nicht so schlecht. Wieder Engi gegen Engi (oder halt Rusherclan gegen Rusherclan) . Die haben uns mit 29 Sternen und fast 97% Gesamtzerstörung "besiegt". Ich kann mit meinem Pseudo Rh11 keine max Rh10 oder 11 ziehen. Das ist unmöglich. Es wäre auch absolut ungerecht. Denn wo sollen denn die MM Punkte her kommen, dass der Gegner max Truppen und max Deff bezahlen kann. Vielmehr ist es so, dass die Kraft als Vergleichsgröße herangezogen wird und man davon ausgeht, dass dadurch Cks auf Augenhöhe entstehen. Kommen wir ganz kurz zu Rokamos Beispiel. Wenn er mit vielen Rh9 in den Ck geht, die kurz vor oder die schon maxed sind. Also Rh9 mit 60er HK, max Xbows, fetten (max?) Mauern, (+ komplett volle Lager im Heimatdorf ^^) dann stelt er das System vor eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe, Gegenüber zu suchen, die eben den gleichen Ausbau (MM Punkte oder Kraft) besitzen. Es müssten ja dann ebenfalls Rh9 max sein. Alles andere wäre dann keine Augenhöhe. Ein Rh8 ist kaum möglich, weil die Rh9 wesentlich mehr MM Punkte auffressen. Würde das System einen Rh8 matchen, würde man auf dieser Pos. MM Punkte einsparen, die einem der oberen Spieler zugute kommen. Das sorgt am Ende bei den HighEnd Cks dafür, dass der Gegner ein großes Rh mehr hat. Es kann also nur ein Rh10 sein, der mit einem Rh9 maxout gematcht wird. Ansonsten wäre es ja zuuu fies. Und sich am Ende über solche Matchs aufzuregen ist einfach nur lächerlich. Das ist vergleichbar wie, wenn ich einen Maxout Rh8 (ich möchte nicht aufsteigen) auf Pos. 6 habe und stets einen Rh8 maxedout auf Pos. 6 als Gegner haben möchte. Und sobald dort ein Rh9 ist, was ja eigentlich logisch ist, sage ich doofes MM. Bekommt denn SC nichts gebacken. Ich will ein Gegner mit gleichen Bedingungen. Das System basiert auf Flexibiltät und ihr fordert mit euren statischen Dörfern nichts anderes, als dass das System sich an eure Spielweise anpasst. Das System kann euch nicht auf jeder Position permanent ein entsprechendes Rh liefern. Und schon gar nicht, wenn man sich auf einer maxout Stufe befindet. Da sucht natürlich das System nach Kompromissen. Ich denke die Gesamtzerstörung zeigt eher ob es Augenhöhe war. Wenn beide Teams trotz unterschiedlicher Masse und Beschleunigung aber dennoch mit der gleichen Kraft kämpfen und in etwa die gleiche Gesamtzerstörung erreicht haben, war es ein ausgeglichener Kampf. Aber ihr fordert mittlerweile so abstrakte Dinge, dass man SC echt nur bemitleiden kann. Ich glaube, ihr fordert Dinge, die euch am Ende selbst schaden. (ewige Gegnersuche). Das sich Engi Clans oder gerushte Clan jetzt schon gegenüberstehen, sehe ich aller 2 Tage. Und sollte man die Off höher bewerten, bebraune ich mich vor Freude. Denn mit Pazifist #8J9VP28QP habe ich schon vor einem Jahr die weichen gestellt. Patient 0 ^^ Aber wir schauen mal wie es am Ende umgesetzt wird. Vielleicht bringt dieser Account auch MM technisch nix, außer ne Menge Spaß und Freude, die ich in dem letzten Jahr durch den Ausbau/ Ck hatte. P.S. ihr seid ne extrem schräge Community.^^ Ihr seid so krass auf die einzelnen Rathausstufen fixiert, dass ihr alles andere komplett ausblendet. Spielt mal einen Engi. Dann seht ihr, dass ein Rh10 kein Rh10 sein muss. Dann habt ihr eine''' Rh10 Off''' mit einer Rh8 Deff und müsst einen Rh9 (OFF und DEFF) angreifen und blocken. IHR MÜSST DEN DANN AUCH BLOCKEN KÖNNEN, SONST VERLIERT IHR DEN CK ! :D (aber ich mag euch trotzdem :))